


Warm metal

by Ischa



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, Explicit Sexual Content, Fingerfucking, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-09
Updated: 2015-01-09
Packaged: 2018-03-06 20:19:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3147272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ischa/pseuds/Ischa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Steve has a thing for Bucky's fingers and Bucky...has a thing for Steve (and also issues).</p>
<p>
  <i>“Bucky, it's a part of you,” Steve said earnestly. <br/>“Everyone stares at it because it's not a part of me,” Bucky replied. “It used to not bother me, back in the days when nothing was bothering me, really.” Back then it had really been a part of him. The Winter Soldier needed two arms and HYDRA gave him one that was also a weapon, because that was HYDRA logic right there.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warm metal

**Author's Note:**

> My thanks as always when it comes to Bucky related things to omletlove, who talks me into writing coffeehouse AU's (and stuff...) and also beta read this.

**~One~**  
Bucky didn’t hide the arm, not really. But he covered it up. It made people uncomfortable. Not only people on the streets, but also at what used to be SHIELD.   
He got it; it was one more reminder of failure- theirs. It wasn’t like Bucky had had any say in this.   
He didn’t like to think of himself as a victim, but – 

“Thinking deep thoughts?” Steve asked. 

Bucky’s head snapped up and in his direction, for such a big guy Steve was uncannily silent and graceful, Bucky thought. He was tempted to grin at Steve, to deflect the question, but – what was the point? He rubbed his fingers over the back of the metal hand. “Yeah, I kinda was.”

“Don’t let me interrupt you then,” Steve replied, his eyes were lingering on the metal hand, or maybe Bucky’s fingers on it. Seemed not even Steve could just ignore it. He stopped and pulled his hand away. 

“Nah, it’s fine. It wasn’t anything pleasant anyway.” 

“If you want to talk about it, I’m here for you,” Steve said earnestly. 

He knew that. He had been offered therapy too, but - that just wasn't for him. It wasn't like he could remember any of the things he did as the Winter Soldier anyway. What came back was mostly before that (with the exception of his fights with Captain America, with Steve). All Bucky could remember was always somehow connected to Steve. 

Bucky stretched and got up. “It’s fine. You can buy me one of those fancy coffees they make now. I feel like going outside.” 

It took him a while to feel safe around other people. The staring if he didn’t cover up the arm and hand surely didn’t help. Even girls that first smiled at him in cafés and on the streets looked away as soon as they saw the arm. Like they didn’t want to be reminded that bad things happened. Bucky got that, too.   
As the Winter Solider he hadn’t been aware that there was something wrong with him. That the arm was unnatural and that he had been damaged. Now roughly 90% of all people he met were trying so hard not to make it a big deal or just couldn't stop sneaking glances at the arm. 

“Alright,” Steve said, even if Bucky knew he wanted to argue, dig a bit deeper.   
He put his hands in the pockets of his jeans and smiled at Steve. 

~+~  
Bucky had a small collection of fine leather gloves that was steadily expending. Only the left ones looked worn down. He felt kinda bad for the right ones sometimes. 

“Didn't know you would be home,” Bucky said, pulling the glove off with his teeth because his other hand was full of groceries. 

Steve was staring at him for a moment before he got up. “Let me,” he replied, taking the bags from Bucky and putting them on the counter.

“I could manage, you know? But it's still a bit strange to have everything I could ever want just there for the taking,” Bucky said, pushing the glove into his pocket and turning to the bags.

“You get used to it faster than you should,” Steve replied. 

“You were staring,” Bucky said after a moment of silence, as he started to put the groceries away. He wasn't looking at Steve, but he was aware that Steve was looking at him. His eyes briefly flickering to the left arm like he couldn't help himself. 

“Sorry, I didn't mean to.” 

“Do you want me to wear gloves here too?” Bucky asked, he didn't even know why he was asking that because of course Steve would say no. 

“Bucky-”

“Steve,” Bucky said. 

“Bucky, let go of the fridge door,” Steve said. 

Bucky looked at the door, shit. He was crushing it with his metal fingers. He let go and took a breath. “Sorry.” 

“It's fine,” Steve replied. 

“I just ruined your retro fridge, Steve, for fuck's sake! Just because I didn't realize what I was doing. Sometimes I think it would be better to take it off and -”

Steve grabbed him by the shoulder and Bucky let him turn him around. “What?” Steve asked. 

“Give it to Stark, maybe?” Bucky grinned. “Bet he would get such a kick out of it.” 

“Bucky, it's a part of you,” Steve said earnestly. 

“Everyone stares at it because it's not a part of me,” Bucky replied. “It used to not bother me, back in the days when nothing was bothering me, really.” Back then it had really been a part of him. The Winter Soldier needed two arms and HYDRA gave him one that was also a weapon, because that was HYDRA logic right there. But to be fair, SHIELD or any other government organization with the technology would probably have done the same, or a version of it. Maybe they would have asked, or coerced. Make him believe it was his idea, that this arm was something good, something to help him. 

“And it bothers you now?” Steve asked, interrupting Bucky’s thoughts. 

“Even you are staring at it!” Bucky answered hotly, shaking Steve's hand off. “Is it because it's a constant reminder of –“

“My failure to save you?” Steve cut in. 

“It wasn't your fault. I'm sure I'm not the first person to tell you that,” Bucky said. 

“This,” Steve said, running his fingers over the arm gently, “wasn't your fault either. You didn’t ask for it.” 

Bucky couldn't help but stare at Steve's fingertips on his metal arm. And then he looked up to see Steve's face, but Steve was looking at the arm again and it wasn't – it wasn't like other people looked at it, Bucky realized. He pushed Steve away gently. “Let's finish this and make dinner.” 

“Yeah,” Steve said. His voice sounded a bit rough to Bucky's ears. 

~+~  
After that kitchen incident Bucky made it his mission to study and compare. He needed to know how Steve's looking was different than other people's. So he let people see, stopped wearing the gloves in public. He got used to the staring and the passing glances, the pointing of small fingers and questioning eyes.   
He still wasn't comfortable with letting people touch it and Stark sure as hell was trying more than once to talk Bucky into it.   
Once Steve snapped at Stark for it so harshly that it shut Stark up and pretty much everyone else within hearing distance. Stark didn’t try to touch it for nearly two months after.   
There had been something possessive in Steve’s gaze, heated even, when he looked at Bucky’s metal arm, gaze lingering on his fingers. It was just for a moment, but Bucky saw it. And suddenly it clicked.

**~Two~**  
Bucky couldn't find anything about SteveandBucky that wasn't strictly platonic in the history texts. Not even a hint, nothing to read between the lines. He couldn't remember ever touching or kissing Steve that way either, but to be honest that didn't mean a goddamned thing.   
He still hadn't recovered all his memories, didn't know if he would ever recover all of them, and he wasn't too keen on getting all the years he had been frozen and refrozen back. He didn’t want to have the things he did as the Winter Soldier in his head. He’s read the file; that was enough.   
Besides, it could well be that he and Steve actually never did anything at all. Maybe Bucky hadn't known how Steve felt; maybe Steve hadn’t either. Maybe the timing hadn't been right (what a fucking joke, of course it hadn't been, but there still had been men who liked men, ways and means to meet up and do things in secret). In that regard, at least, the world was a bit better.   
But it meant something that all of Bucky's memories had Steve in them, even those that weren't about Steve directly. Bucky suspected that he had been thinking about Steve while he had been with the boys by the docks — vague dreams of short hair between his fingers, strong hands on his cock.   
He sighed and leaned his head against the wall. History books and his own memories weren't really reliable when it came to this issue.   
And Steve – maybe it was new for Steve too, maybe Steve didn’t even know he was…sending some kind of signal.   
But.  
Steve was looking at the arm, Steve was letting him live here, Steve was – what was Steve doing? What did Steve want?   
Maybe Bucky was interpreting this all wrong. He had to do some field testing. 

~+~  
He hadn't been wearing the gloves at Steve's apartment but now he wasn't even trying to hide the hand.   
He was using his left hand even more for all kinds of random things.   
He handed Steve things with it, let his fingers brush against Steve's. He pushed his hair out of his face deliberately with the left hand. It was getting a bit too long, but he just wasn't ready yet to let anyone cut it, so he had a nice collection of hair bands too.   
Steve tried not to look. He was failing miserably.   
Bucky wasn't sure he was thrilled or not about it. Was the arm some kind of fetish for Steve? An obsession? Guilt?  
He used to be better at this: Assessing the situation, establishing parameters he could work with.   
On the other hand, it’s Steve for god's sake; if he could forgive Bucky all the murders, the helicarrier, and shooting him three times, Steve sure as hell wouldn’t make a big deal out of this.   
There was no need to be nervous about it. They were grown old men after all. 

~+~  
“So, you like men too?” Bucky asked one evening leaning against Steve's bedroom door. He had been thinking about how to bring this up. He was pretty sure that Steve had feelings for him that went beyond lifelong friendship. Steve's book slipped from his hands. 

“You sneaked up on me,” Steve said, picking it up. 

“Must be a really good book if you didn't hear me,” Bucky said and then frowned. “You're deflecting.” 

Steve smiled. “Maybe.” 

Bucky sighed. “You don't have to tell me, but you know we're supposed to be best friends and usually that means that we tell each other everything.” 

“Some things -” Steve stopped, considering, changing tracks. “It hadn't been that way back in the 40's.” 

“What?” 

“I mean I wasn't -” Steve started to explain, his fingers tightening a bit on the book. 

“The internet says that sexuality is a fluid thing – not sure I buy all of it, because my own was always clear to me, but in your case it could be true,” he shrugged. “Maybe you weren't aware, maybe you didn't want to acknowledge it. Maybe you’re a late bloomer.” He teased. Or maybe, Bucky thought, I’m the only one you want to do this with. His heart sped up a bit at that thought. 

“You read up on homosexuality?” Steve asked, surprise coloring his voice.

“Bisexuality, actually mostly,” Bucky answered, pushing away from the door. “I always liked both. I just didn't know – we didn't exactly have a term for it back then that wasn’t unflattering as hell, did we? We didn't even tell our best friends.”

Steve swallowed as Bucky came closer. “You always knew about yourself?” 

Bucky shrugged. “The boys by the docks? A lot of them were into it, so...I just experimented. It wasn't like I could have had the one I really wanted to be with.” 

“And then I went and fell in love with Peggy Carter,” Steve said, catching up. 

“Yes you did and I thought – because there was no hint of you feeling the same for me – that you were, for a lack of a better word 'normal'. And then I died,” Bucky smiled wryly. “Or I wished I had-” 

“Bucky-”

“I don't anymore. I mean look at us, we're so fucking young in a world that is so much older.” 

“Yes, it's a brave new world,” Steve said, wryly. 

Bucky was standing in front of Steve now, he reached out and touched his flesh and blood fingers to Steve's cheek. Steve turned into the touch. That was a good thing. Bucky still had the stupid urge to warn Steve that he was about to kiss him, but then Steve looked him in the eyes and grinned. It was kind of a challenge. Bucky wasn't the one who always felt he had to prove something, but right now, maybe he did. Sometimes you had to spell it out for Steve.   
“Just so you know this will be the first kiss since the forties for me. It might suck.” At least as far as he could remember. 

“We'll practice a lot then, until you're really good, but I have the feeling you're going to be a natural at it. I hear it's like riding a bike, you can't unlearn it,” Steve replied, putting the book aside.   
Bucky smiled at him and then leaned down, his fingers sliding from Steve's cheek to his neck and tightening as he pressed his lips to Steve's.   
Steve made a noise and then pushed closer, his arm was pulling Bucky in by the hip. It felt warm and solid, grounding. The kiss soon became hotter. All Bucky wanted was to push Steve onto the bed and ravish his mouth until they were both breathless. They could probably kiss for six minutes solid without needing to come up for air – but Bucky wasn't risking passing out.   
He licked Steve's lip and pulled away, taking a breath.   
Steve looked a bit dazed and his pupils were wide. “That didn't suck at all.” 

“Does that mean you don't think we should practice more?” Bucky teased. 

Steve pulled him in with both arms this time, while he was letting himself fall backwards onto the bed. “Maybe you don't need the practice,” he said between kisses, “But I have it on good authority that I do.” 

“Someone lied to you, but if you feel better with more practice, don't let me stop you,” Bucky said kissing him again. 

**~Three~**  
Bucky knew that Steve wanted to take it slow and that was okay because even if Bucky had done it with men (boys really, they were all just boys back then) it wasn't like he remembered all of it and besides, this was Steve.   
Bucky wanted to explore every little thing and make new memories by mapping out Steve's body with his tongue and fingers.   
Steve was getting really great at kissing and he was unbelievingly good when it came to stroking Bucky's cock.   
Bucky had been thinking about this, fantasizing a lot when he and Steve were living together. Steve's hand had been so much smaller back then, but his grip had been always firm.   
Bucky liked to feel Steve's chest pressed to his back while one hand was roaming over Bucky's chest, sides and stomach, legs sometimes too, while the other was slowly stroking him. Steve was pressing open-mouthed kisses into his neck and shoulder. Sometimes (often) he lingered on the space between metal and flesh, which made Bucky shiver, but also jerk away.   
He knew that Steve didn't care about the arm, but the simple truth was that Bucky did.   
Steve smoothly changed to the other side of Bucky's neck and shoulder while his thumb grazed the head of Bucky's cock. 

“Oh fuck,” Bucky hissed and could feel Steve smile against his skin before he bit down gently and Bucky came all over Steve's fingers.   
Steve held him close while he shook with the last of his orgasm. He took a breath, could feel Steve hard, wet and hot at his back. 

“Wanna suck you,” Bucky said, already turning around. 

Steve smiled at him. “Yeah,” he replied a bit breathy. 

Bucky let his right hand slide over Steve's leg, pushing it outward so he could fit between Steve's legs comfortably. His thighs were firm and big and warm. God, Bucky thought, everything about Steve was big. Sometimes he missed the small Steve, but then, Steve here and now, hard and looking at Bucky like there was no one and nothing else in the world that mattered, Bucky knew he was lucky. No matter all the fucked up stuff of the last seventy years, they were here and together. The changes to Steve’s body didn't matter in the long run.   
He leaned down and kissed the tip of Steve's cock, which made Steve moan and curse under his breath. Bucky did it again, a bit firmer and then again and again until Steve was nearly begging for Bucky's mouth around his cock. Bucky kept teasing.   
“Jerk,” Steve said and then moaned low as Bucky sucked hard on the tip of his cock.   
Bucky loved to make Steve moan. 

~+~  
“What's that?” Bucky asked as Steve slammed the laptop shut. 

“Nothing,” Steve said. “You wanted something?” 

“Nothing, hmm?” Bucky replied coming closer. He plastered himself to Steve's back and let his flesh hand slide down Steve's chest, grazing a nipple which made Steve groan low, and cupping his hard on. “That doesn't feel like nothing to me,” Bucky whispered. “You were watching porn. Without me. I'm hurt.” 

“It's not-”

“Something we do,” Bucky finished, because that was fair enough. Watching porn wasn't something they did together. Bucky didn't even have the slightest desire to watch it with Steve. 

“Yeah,” Steve said, turning so they could kiss. 

“Want me to help you out with this?” 

Steve mumbled a yes against Bucky's mouth. Bucky turned the chair around and made himself comfortable in Steve's lap. This was good, Bucky liked the kissing; he could never get enough of kissing Steve. He loved getting off like this, in this position. How their bodies just fit so perfectly and that he didn't have to think where to put the metal arm. He didn't have to do anything with it while they were rocking slowly against each other. 

“Wanna tell me about it?” Bucky asked between kisses. 

“I-” Steve bit Bucky's lip and Bucky moaned, attacking Steve's mouth and rocking harder against him. Maybe right now was not the time for talking. But Bucky had no intention of letting this go in the long run. They were in this together.   
Steve kissed him desperately and his hips drove against Bucky's hard. He was close, but so was Bucky. They would come in their pants like teenagers. Bucky smiled into Steve's mouth. This was good. 

~+~  
“Okay,” Bucky said, “what is the big sex secret? What kind of perversion-” Steve's eyes widened and Bucky cursed inwardly. Steve was still a bit old-fashioned about sex sometimes. “I'm all up for it,” he finished hastily. 

“I have no idea what you're taking about,” Steve said. “And over breakfast too.” He teased. 

“Steve. There is obviously a lot of stuff we still don't do and if you want to try...” he let the sentence unfinished so Steve could fill in the blanks. Did Steve want to do anal? Bucky wasn't sure he wanted it. He had never done it before, but some of the boys at the docks really got into it, so...and Bucky has read up on the prostate and how stimulating it could make someone feel really good. And then there were other more modern things – or maybe not modern, but hell – it was a big world of sexuality out there and people talked about it. 

“It's nothing.” 

“It's obviously something. You know I do have excellent hearing too,” Bucky said, crossing his arms over his chest. Steve's eyes lingered on them and then slid away. 

“What?” 

“I can hear you in the shower, jerking off,” Bucky replied. After you watched porn, went unsaid. 

“Oh...”

“So?” 

Steve's cheek colored a lovely shade of pink that Bucky wanted to lick. He stayed where he was and just waited. Steve took a deep breath and looked at something over Bucky's shoulder. “It's about fingers.” 

“Excuse me?” Bucky asked, because what the hell was Steve talking about? 

“Fingers,” Steve said more firmly. “Inside.” 

Bucky blinked. “Oh...you want to put your fingers inside me?” 

“I want you to put yours inside me,” Steve said.   
Steve wanted Bucky to fingerfuck him. Steve wanted to- it kinda blew Bucky's mind. “You don't have to, obviously, but yeah, you asked and-” Steve said hastily. 

Bucky grabbed Steve by the neck and pulled him into a harsh kiss. “Idiot, of course I'll do it.” There was no way Bucky would deny Steve and besides that was hot as hell. Bucky had always liked to use his fingers on dames, so…and he had been good. Maybe he hadn’t just read up on prostates for fun, maybe part of him wanted this too. 

“Yeah?” 

“Yeah, right here if you want,” Bucky joked. 

Steve licked his lips. Oh, Bucky thought. “I-”

“Be right back,” Bucky cut him off and got up to grab the lube from the bedroom. They had used it to jerk each other off, and Bucky hadn't thought it would be used for much else for some time. 

Steve was stripping out of his clothes in the doorway to the bedroom, when Bucky turned around with the lube in hand. “Couldn't wait, the bed is better, pick one,” Steve said, throwing his shirt on the floor. 

“Come here,” Bucky replied and Steve did.   
All that hot skin and perfect body and it was Bucky's to lick, kiss and touch.

“Bucky,” Steve moaned as Bucky grabbed him by the hip with his left arm and pulled him closer. He hadn't thought about it – but that was a good moan. Not a 'you're hurting me' moan. 

“You have fantasies about this? Preferences?” Bucky whispered in his ear. Steve shuddered. “We can do them all, but you'll have to pick one we can start with.” 

Steve nodded. “I wanna see you.” 

“On your back then, okay,” Bucky said, turning them around and pushing Steve onto the bed. Steve fell with a grace that took Bucky's breath away. Steve was so fucking beautiful. And Bucky loved the way he moved, on the battlefield or in bed.   
Steve pushed his boxers down and spread his legs just a bit, like he was suddenly shy about it, but his cock was getting hard, and fast. 

“You're overdressed,” Steve said. “And too slow. Get on with it.”

“Punk,” Bucky replied, throwing the lube on the bed and stripping out of his clothes. “For that I should make you fuck yourself on your own fingers.” 

“Harsh,” Steve said, but Bucky thought Steve could totally get into it when Bucky was watching him. “I'd rather my first time would be with you.” 

“Yeah?” 

“Yeah,” Steve said. “I like your fingers.”   
Bucky raised his right arm to look at his hand. They were scarred and smaller than Steve's. Not by much, but-  
“All your fingers, Bucky,” Steve said gently and his eyes were on the left hand. The metal hand, the bad one.   
And something clicked in Bucky's head then. The glances even before they started to have sex. Steve's unwillingness to share his fantasy, this desire with Bucky. 

Bucky looked at Steve again. Steve was looking back steadily. “You want the metal fingers inside you,” Bucky stated.   
Steve's cock twitched. Bucky had been looking for a sign to confirm his theory and here it was.   
Steve bit his lip, but nodded.   
Bucky took a breath. “Okay.” 

“We don't have to-” Steve started. “I know how you feel about your left hand, but you know just putting it out there, as communication is the key to a healthy relationship and all.” 

Bucky grinned. “Maybe we'll start with the flesh one.” 

“Come here,” Steve said, spreading his legs in invitation and there was no way Bucky could not follow that. He crawled into bed and held himself there, hovering over Steve, just looking at him, breathing him in until he leaned down and kissed Steve's lips. So fucking soft, it was ridiculous. Everything else was hard firm muscle but his lips were soft like a girl's, yielding and parting and letting Bucky in. He pushed his tongue into Steve's mouth and Steve moaned, his knees coming up around Bucky and pulling him in flush against Steve. Their cocks were brushing against each other as they kissed slowly. And then Steve's hands were on his back and sliding down his ass and gripping hard. Bucky tore his mouth away from Steve's. “Okay.”   
He slid his hand through his messy hair and then grabbed the lube and a pillow. The pillow was shoved under Steve's ass.   
For a moment Bucky just drank in the sight and then he poured lube on his fingers, rubbed them a bit to warm it up and then touched one finger to Steve's hole. Steve jerked away and then relaxed as Bucky just kept his finger there. 

“Okay,” Steve said.   
Bucky nodded, rubbing the rim with his finger gently, just smearing lube around really, but Steve was relaxing further, his legs falling open even more, so Bucky took it as a good sign.   
When he pushed just the tip in Steve moaned and it was one of the good ones, so Bucky pushed it in just a bit more and out again and then in, teasing a bit until Steve told him to push it in already. Bucky did and watched fascinated as his finger slipped inside Steve, wondered how it felt for Steve, how it would feel if this was his dick inside Steve. His cock twitched at the thought.   
He pressed inside and crooked his finger, trying to find that spot he read about.   
“Bucky!” Steve yelled suddenly and Bucky stilled his finger. “Do that again. Don't stop,” Steve demanded, so Bucky did it again, brushing the bundle of nerves on every other push inside Steve's body. He felt so hot and slippery and Bucky was so fucking hard from this. Just having one finger inside Steve's hole.   
Steve was stroking his own cock and Bucky couldn't even say when Steve had started, but it didn't matter because Steve was coming and clenching down on Bucky's finger inside him. Bucky's hand went to his own dick and stroked furiously. It was graceless and messy but damn him if Steve wasn't the most beautifully filthy sight he's ever seen.   
When Steve fell bonelessly against the pillows Bucky withdrew his finger and, after wiping his hand against the sheets, curled into Steve. 

“Good?” 

“Yes,” Steve said. “Was it okay for you too?” 

“Yes,” Bucky said. 

“So we can do that again?” Steve asked. 

“Yes,” Bucky answered. Hell yes. 

~+~  
Fingerfucking Steve was his new favorite thing, Bucky decided. Stretching, curling, and making Steve moan. Pushing in and pulling out gently. He was constantly trying to find new ways to make Steve groan in need and surprise, in desire.   
Steve could take three of Bucky's fingers now, but Bucky liked using one or two at most, not stretching just playing. Making Steve twitch and moan, fucking him with two fingers while he sucked the head of Steve's cock. 

Brushing Steve's balls with his left hand - “Bucky,” Steve whispered harshly. 

Bucky looked down at his metal hand. It was always colder than his human skin. “You want me to-?” They had been dancing around it for a while now. Steve had kissed his metal fingers, had sucked them into his mouth, but Bucky had still shied away from pushing them inside Steve’s hole. 

“Yes, please,” Steve said.   
Bucky took another moment to think about it, but really he had this hand on Steve's cock and around his neck and Steve wanted it. His cock was rock hard just because Bucky was entertaining the idea of pushing one metal finger inside Steve's soft, warm hole.   
Shit, Bucky thought, he was getting rock hard too at the idea. He kissed the back of Steve's neck and poured lube on the metal hand. 

“Steve-”

“I'm sure, just push it in,” Steve cut him off, his voice slightly muffled. He was pressing his face into the pillows. 

It was maybe a good thing that Bucky couldn't see Steve's face right now. “No way in hell,” Bucky said, sliding one finger between Steve's cheeks gently. “We're gonna do this from scratch.” 

Steve groaned in frustration and then not in frustration as Bucky let his metal finger slide against the rim, circling it and then pushing in just a bit, withdrawing and pushing in and withdrawing again. Steve was pushing into it, trying to impale himself on Bucky's finger and it was so hot, Bucky didn't know what to do with it. Steve's trust and desire, his love were too much to think about right now, so he concentrated on making Steve feel good, making Steve come.   
Bucky added another finger as soon as he felt Steve was ready for it and crooked them both, brushed Steve's prostate, kept his fingers pressed against it as Steve moved his hips. Steve was pulling his fingers in. It was different than when he used his flesh fingers, but not less hot. Hotter maybe. If only because Steve was so into it.   
Steve was tearing the pillows in his hands, his cock hard and leaking while he fucked himself on Bucky's metal fingers.   
Bucky let his flesh hand slide over the curve of Steve's ass and over his hip, inching to his cock. “Don't,” Steve said. “Don't. I wanna-”

“Okay,” Bucky replied, because he knew exactly what Steve wanted and it didn't even take that long for Steve to come untouched. Bucky kept his fingers inside Steve, but eased up on Steve's prostate. He kissed the small of Steve's back. Steve groaned, turning his head, breathing heavily. 

“Wanna watch you jerk off, okay?” Steve asked. 

Bucky pulled his fingers out, got in front of Steve, so Steve wouldn't have to move, and grabbed his cock with the metal hand – warm and slippery now from Steve's body.   
It was over way too fast, but he had been hard for what seemed like hours now. He let himself fall on his side and kissed Steve gently.   
Steve licked into his mouth and then grabbed Bucky's metal hand. “Steve?” 

Steve looked him in the eyes as he pulled Bucky's hand to his mouth and kissed his knuckles and then licked his fingers, sucking them into his mouth one after another. Bucky couldn't look away from Steve's perfect lips around his metal fingers.   
Steve kissed the fingertips once he was done and pulled Bucky even closer, one arm around Bucky's middle. He smiled at Bucky, eyes heavy lidded and perfectly happy. 

“You really like my fingers,” Bucky whispered.

“Yes,” Steve said. He smiled a bit shyly. “Can we do it again?” 

“Yeah,” Bucky said, because fuck, but Steve had been so beautiful fucking himself on the metal hand. It gave Steve pleasure and something that could give Steve so much pleasure couldn't be bad.

“Good,” Steve said, closing his eyes and burying his head against Bucky's chest.


End file.
